


The Inquisitor and her Mount

by SpiralGoddess



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I just wanted to post something cute, I'm sorry it's short, Other, idk - Freeform, like really, this was just a passing thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGoddess/pseuds/SpiralGoddess
Summary: Just a short story of Inquisitor Lavellan and her horse.





	The Inquisitor and her Mount

The Inquisitor and her mount.

There wasn't a soul in all of Skyhold that hadn't heard the topic either whispered from their lips or others. Bull wasn't shy about speaking quietly about any opinion so it was always the tavern that would learn the news first.

No one seemed quite sure where she had gotten the mount from but she loved the strange looking horse. It's white coat broken by the large coal stripes zig zagging across its body. Even more broken up by the charcoal cracks that made the horse appear as a broken porcelain figurine.

It was even more bizarre to see the inquisitor riding the beast.

She was small, something that Varric teased her viciously about. She stood no taller than 2 heads above Varric and for an elf, it was rather strange. She had no qualms about her height, the inquisition had supplied enough step-stools and step-ladders about the castle that it was rather easy for her to move around.

Upon her steed though, it was almost comical.

The horse was gigantic compared to her frail body and Josephine had nearly fainted when her advisors had come by to see her breaking in the horse. His large legs flailing as she clung to his mane allowing him to thrash about and adjust to her planted on his back.

It hadn't taken long to break him, not that she had expected it too, Harts and Dracolisks were much harder to tame then horses yet her Frostback had kept its fiery spirit even after relinquishing control to her.

If Lavellan wasn't in her room or the war room she would be at the stables, she would be chatting away with Dennet and Blackwall as she took care of the silent beast. She felt pride when she worked on her horse, she felt such a close connection to the black eyed mount.

It was fiercely loyal to her and as such refused to allow anyone else to ride it. Many had taken trips to the healer for bites or broken bones after attempting to warm it up for the Inquisitor with a small ride.

That loyalty had saved her many a times, she had found herself cornered against an enemy, her late night strolls only finding her more and more trouble with each one she took. She lived to be free and back home among her people with the freedom to worry without demons from the Fade attacking her.

She had been cornered and weak, her staff tossed away from a heavy blow from the rage demon. She had tried to call out, her voice weak from the immense heat emanating from the red monster. She could smell the hair on her arms burning as she held her marked hand out trying to keep the demon from coming any closer.

She was just so tired though.

It was the low roar bellowing from behind her that brought her blood surging through her body. Large striped legs came down heavily on the demon in front of her and with a burst of heat, she watched as it exploded into smoke and retreated back into the tear she had stumbled upon.

Her companion roared again and she could only watch as it charged forward forcing the other demon to back away from the downed inquisitor.

Stumbling to her feet she snapped her arm up and towards the rift energy pulsing through her left hand as it crackled to life and jumped out towards the rift.

She felt the connection surge through her arm and into her chest and she clenched her fist ripping her hand away and watched happily as the rift faded from existence.

Moving quickly towards each other she embraced her friend around their neck and placed as many kisses as she could into his soft fur.

She could taste the burnt hair as she kissed his neck and worry pulsed through her body for her friend. A quick inspection later and she was pleased no major damage had been done.

The tale would never find it's way into the tavern, Bull would never loudly brag of how the Frostback had saved the inquisitors life while they had slept a few meters away. Her people would never know why she shared such a strong bond with her horse.

They would hear of how she loved the beast, refused to ride any other. How it was strange the mount would never rest unless by her side.

They would hear the haunting tune Maryden would sing when the inquisitor was nowhere near about a broken love. How her mount was a previous life's lover who had been scorned by the gods to never take the same form as her.   
  
Maryden would be embarrassed to find the inquisitor humming the tune as she came to speak to Cole one day, making sure she walked through the tavern entrance instead of sneaking her way through the top.

It wasn't a riveting tale and soon enough the whispers would fade and only a few passing comments would be made as the inquisitor rode in and out of the gates on her missions.

**Author's Note:**

> @x@ I don't know. I just wanted to write about a horse and I always think my Inquisitor looks so funny on her horse.


End file.
